L5R - House rules
Back to Main Page Raises: Under normal circumstances you can raise the TN of an action by 5 to get a raise on the roll. You can do this up to your Void rank. As a house rule, if you beat a target number by more than 10, you can also gain additional raises for every 10 points over the target number (but this can only be spent on the most basic functions to increase damage or raise the degree of success in a contest. It can't be spent on special manoeuvres or similar.). The total number of raises is always capped by your Void rating. Called Shot damage: Some attacks can disable or destroy a body location. A samurai who does a great deal of damage to an arm can remove it in one blow. Consult the Wound Severity Table to find out how badly a hit to a specific location affects the character.Penalties from Disabled and Destroyed locations are not cumulative, even on the same location. If a Disabled location becomes Destroyed, the penalties from the Destroyed description supersede the previous penalties. Wound Severity Table: Disabled Locations: A disabling injury is one that seriously impairs the abilities of the target. Such injuries include, but are not limited to, serious sprains, broken bones, deep wounds, bruising, and internal bleeding. Any time a location is Disabled, roll a die. If the result if greater than your Earth Ring, you gain the Permanent Wound Disadvantage. Destroyed Locations: Destroyed locations are potentially life threatening. Blunt attacks cause maimed or pulped limbs, crushed joints, and death by internal bleeding. Slashing attacks may sever the affected limb, and piercing attacks cause severe organ and nerve damage, as the victim is impaled on the attacker’s weapon. Legs: * LEG DISABLED: Your movement rate is reduced by half (determine after applying modifiers to Water for movement). During any round in which you move, your Armor TN is reduced by 10 until your next turn. If both legs become Disabled, you suffer the penalties detailed below under “Leg Destroyed.” * LEG DESTROYED: The limb is severed or maimed beyond repair. You cannot walk, and are considered Prone, with an additional -10 to your Armor TN against melee attacks. You can crawl, moving a number of feet per round equal to your Water Ring. The TN for Full Defense rolls is increased by 25. Slashing or piercing attacks cause bleeding equal to 6 minus your Earth Ring each round (minimum 1), until medical attention is received. Arms: * ARM DISABLED: The limb is useless until healed. Attack TNs with that limb are increased by 30 and your Armor TN is reduced by 5. * ARM DESTROYED: The limb is severed or maimed beyond repair. Attacks with that limb are impossible. Your Armor TN is reduced by 10, plus an additional 10 (for a total of 20) on the flank of the destroyed arm. Torso: * TORSO DISABLED: You cannot walk, and are considered Prone, with an additional -10 to your Armor TN. You can crawl, moving a number of feet per round equal to your Water Ring (so a character with Water 3 can crawl 3 feet per round). Slashing or piercing attacks cause bleeding damage equal to 8 minus your Earth Ring each round (minimum 1), until medical attention is received. * DESTROYED: You are killed; impaled, cut in half, or your vital organs ruptured. Head: * HEAD DISABLED: You are knocked unconscious for a number of minutes equal to 10 minus your Earth Ring. You also suffer a special effect on the Head Disabled Table below (this roll is made instead of rolling to determine if you gain a Permanent Wound). * DESTROYED: You are killed; your head pulped or severed. Back to Main Page